


and Jordy makes three.

by spock



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno want to spice up their sex life, so they decide to seduce an innocent Jordan Staal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and Jordy makes three.

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the Hockey Anon Kink Meme of which the summary for this fic is also the [original prompt](http://hockeyanonmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=2124904#t2124904). titled based off the cute children's book about the two daddy penguins who adopt a baby penguin for the obvious reasons.

Jordan should've known something was up the moment Sid asked him hang out at his and yet somehow they'd wound up at Geno's. Sid may be paying the rent at a place that actually has his name on the lease nowadays, but it's almost fucking _guaranteed_ that whenever Sid said his 'house' what he really meant was Mario's. 

No way would Sid try some shit like this at Mario's guest house.

"You fuckin' tricked me," Jordan mutters. Geno's been rubbing circles on Jordan's thigh for past couple of minutes. At first he'd been kind of freaked out, eyes torn away from the stupid movie they'd been watching to stare down at his leg in disbelief, but after the first minute it started to feel pretty nice so fuck if he was going to tell Geno to stop. It was when Sid started doing the same thing on his other leg that Jordan finally got wise. 

Sid shrugs, body language saying, _yeah, but what did you expect?_ , like Jordan should've just _known_ that the reason Sid and Geno offered to hang out with him was because they were in the mood for a little threesome action.

Geno's decided to give up all pretenses now that Jordan's figured it out, flipping off the TV and tossing the remote over onto an empty lazyboy. Jordan _really_ should've known something was up the moment Sidney and Geno fucking sat down right next to him on the couch, the three of them squished together even though Geno's living room is fucking huge and full of chairs. 

Jordan and some of the other guys had started to suspect that Geno and Sid had something going on, but Jordan hadn't really cared enough to get any confirmation or not. Now that he knows for sure, he's kinda proud of Sid. He's almost ninety percent sure Sidney must've been a virgin when he and Geno first got together and now he's apparently into threesomes. Talk about a learning curve.

"Jordy, look," Geno says, nodding his head in Sid's direction. Jordan turns from where he's been staring disdainfully at the empty armchair and looks where Geno wants him to. 

Geno's got three fingers in Sid's mouth. His fingers are thick and _huge_ , and Sid's mouth is stretched wide around them. Jordan knows that Sid's mouth is already pretty fucking big to start off with just because it's one of those go-to things everyone uses tease Sidney in the locker room. That and his gigantic ass and thick as fuck thighs.

He's thinking about all these things in a whole new, _this bodes well for me_ context, and now that he's thought about he is totally on board with this threesome plan. He's even kind of ashamed that he didn't come up with it before these idiots. It's embarrassing. 

Geno's free arm comes up to wrap around Jordan's shoulders and he uses it to pull Jordan right into his side so that both of them are staring at Sidney going to _town_ on Geno's fingers from the same vantage point, Jordan's head tucked up against his neck, Geno's cheek resting against Jordan's forehead.

"Sid so good at this Jordy," Geno whispers conspiringly, and even though the only other sound in the entire house is Jordan's shallow breathing and the slick noises coming from Sidney's mouth, Jordan finds himself leaning in even more so that Geno's speaking directly into his ear, staring to hear him _more_. "Like born for it."

Jordan makes a noise deep in his throat when Sid slowly slides his mouth down over Geno's fingers. He watches them slowly sink into Sidney's throat until they're completely encased in his mouth, Sid's lips closing as best they can around Geno's knuckles.

Geno uses the arm wrapped around Jordan to get Jordan to turn his head, kissing him nice and soft and wet. The angle's awkward so Jordan turns until he's half sitting in Geno's lap. He can't see Sid anymore, which fucking sucks, but at least now he's a part of the action. He sucks on Geno's tongue like he imagines Sidney's sucking on his fingers.

They kiss for a while, making out on the couch for what feels like hours but it isn't that long before Jordan feels a sharp tugging on his hair and Geno mouth comes apart from his with a slick noise. Jordan opens his eyes dazedly, wondering why he was pulled away.

"It's my turn now," Sidney tells Geno, voice matter of fact. It's like he's talking about them sharing _a toy_ and Jordan's brothers would never let him hear the end of it if they ever knew just how fucking turned on that makes him feel. 

Sidney licks into his mouth and Jordan groans at how good it feels. Somehow he winds up with his legs spread wide, Sid sprawled between them with his thighs atop of Jordan's. It's a good thing Geno's got a couch that's practically as big as he is, because otherwise he isn't sure how they'd manage this.

Geno's ridiculously huge hands are cradling both of their skulls, guiding the pace and angle he and Sid's kisses. Eventually he pulls one hand out of Sidney's hair to press his thumb against their mouths. Sidney turns like this was all choreographed, takes Geno's thumb all the way into his mouth and right up to the knuckle again. Jordan kisses along the side of his face, kisses his closed eyelid and sucks on the lobe of his ear. Geno's smiling at him, amused. Jordan grins back at him, dirty, and reaches out for Geno's pants, rubbing his erection through the denim.

Sid must've been watching too, because he emits a groan from deep in his chest when Geno bucks against Jordan's hand and lets Geno's thumb slip from his mouth so that he can speak. "I wanna go to the bedroom now."

Geno nods and stands up instantly, pulling away from Jordan's hand and it's become glaringly obvious at this point that Sidney making demands during sex is par the course. 

Sidney gets up and makes for the staircase back towards the front of Geno's house. He doesn't bother to turn around to see if they follow him. Jordan turns to Geno and gets ready to ask if Sid is serious with this shit but Geno beats him to it, shaking his head and laughing. "Sid is boss and in charge _everywhere_."

He laughs too, because it figures. Geno steps behind Jordan and presses his front all along Jordan's back, using his slight advantage in height to its fullest. Geno's hands slip up under his shirt and Jordan's breathing picks up again when Geno rubs at his abs, one hand dropping lower to cup Jordan through his jeans.

He idly wonders if they're supposed to be doing this without Sidney right when Sid calls out, "I'm naked!" from the upstairs balcony. Geno laughs again and squeezes Jordan's dick one last time before stepping away completely and walking towards the front hallway. "Come, Jordy. Sid start without us." 

Sidney wasn't kidding about being naked. When Geno and Jordan make it up to the bedroom they find him there in all his glory, sitting on the bed and waiting patiently, naked as the day he was born. 

As soon as Geno's through the door Sid's on him, pushing his erection into Geno's clothed stomach and kissing him hard and deep. Jordan takes it as an opportunity to lose his own clothes. He yanks his shirt up over his head as quickly as he can so he doesn't miss any of the action, unbuttoning his fly and kicking his jeans and boxer-briefs down legs at the same time.

He walks up behind Sid, same as Geno did to him downstairs and presses his erection right into the swell Sid's impossible ass. He actually _has_ thought about this from time to time while letting his mind wander in the locker room and it's just as good as he imagined when Sid pushes back against him, Jordan's dick snug in the cleft of his ass. Geno reaches out a hand to wrap through Jordan's hair, moving his head like before. He has Jordan kiss at Sidney's shoulders and neck. 

Eventually Sid pulls away from Geno's mouth, pressing a few chaste kisses against his lips before pulling away completely. "Geno, get naked." Geno turns away, dismissed, and Sid turns to give Jordan his full attention. 

He presses all along Jordan's front and bites at Jordan's bottom lip when their erections brush together. Jordan kisses him and he's so, so glad that he can tell that Sidney's mouth tastes like Geno's. That he can tell the difference between the two of them and that he just _knows_ at all.

Jordan lets Sidney manhandle him over onto the bed. He gets Jordan so that he's sitting upright against the headboard and then frowns. "Geno," he calls out. Geno appears out of fucking _nowhere_ on the right side of the bed, naked just like Sidney asked him to be. "Sit on the headboard?" This time it actually sounds like Sidney's asking but Geno starts nodding before he even finishes the question, like it was another command. "Jordy, get behind me," he instructs and just like that the tone Jordan's gotten used to is back. 

He moves out of the way and Geno situates himself on the headboard right above where Jordan had been sitting, spreading his legs wide so Sidney's upper body is cradled in between his knees, his feet planted soundly on the bed to keep his balance. 

Sidney pats Geno's thigh in approval and Geno ruffles Sid's hair in retaliation. Jordan laughs and so Geno fucks with his hair, too. Sid bites down Geno's thigh, right where he'd patted it before. Geno grunts out in pain but his erection fucking _twitches_ and taps lightly against Sid's face, a string of precome connecting them together for a few seconds before it snaps and Jordan doesn't think he's ever seen something so hot in his entire life.

Jordan really gets a chance to take in the view that is Sid's ass when he bends over at the waist to duck under Geno's thigh as he reaches for the side table's drawer. Geno wiggles his eyebrows at him and Jordan grins back up at him like an idiot because this day is turning out to be _awesome_.

Sid situates himself back between Geno's knees and tosses a bottle of slick and a condom back Jordan's way. He honestly tells Jordy to _get to it_ before he turns so that he's facing forward again. Then Sid fucking swallows all of Geno's dick, Geno's huge, has to at least be nine inchs dick, Jordan had momentarily been stunned back there a moment ago when he'd first seen it in it's erect glory because everyone back in the locker room had just assumed that Geno was a show-er but now Jordan has undeniable proof that he's a fucking grow-er too, _dick_ , until his face is pressed right up against Geno's pubes. 

Sidney pulls off of Geno completely with a slick _pop_ and gasps for breath, smiling dazedly up at Geno as he fights to catch his breath. Geno's got that dumb look on his face, the same one he gets during third, when he's tired as fuck and breathing out of his mouth because he can't seem to get enough oxygen to his straining muscles but he's still ready to jump off the bench and score a damn hat trick just because Disco Dan asked. 

Geno wraps a hand around Sid's jaw and steers his head back down. Sid sucks a kiss into Geno's thigh before ducking down even further to work on Geno's balls for a while.

"Jordy, fuck Sid." Geno says breathlessly, flicking Jordan in the forehead. Jordan hadn't even noticed that he'd slithered himself up Sid's back so he could get a close up of Sid going to town on Geno's dick. Jordan sucks on the head of Geno's cock for a couple of seconds, making it seem like he actually had a reason to be up there besides rubbernecking like an idiot before he's sliding back down Sid's back.

He pops the bottle of lube open and pours some out directly onto the swell of Sid's ass. Sid hisses at the chill of it but he instantly cants his hips up so far that his ass is nearly level with Jordan's face, otherwise staying silent and keeping his focus on Geno.

Jordan rubs two fingers between the crease of Sidney's ass, from his tail bone all the way down until he hits Sid's balls before going back up again, repeating the motion three or four times. After he's got Sidney good and slick he slips his middle finger in, pushing it in and out a couple of times before sliding in his ring finger as well. He's way too turned on to go slow and if Sid's used to taking Geno's nine inches on anything similar to a regular basis then he can take Jordan's seven, no problem. 

After five minutes of stretching Sidney, Jordan slips his fingers out and lifts the condom packet up to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. He's been watching Sid deepthroat Geno's dick with rapt attention and there's no way he's going to come without his dick up Sidney's ass. 

He slips on the condom and dribbles some lube onto his dick, jacking himself a couple times to spread it around. He lines himself and makes sure he's looking right into Geno's eyes as he slides in. 

For a few moments Jordan's reality is comprised of nothing but _heat_ and _tight_ and the color of Geno's eyes. His breath rushes out of him all at once and he has to grab the meat of Sid's ass with both his hands, squeezing tightly just to center himself. 

Sid pulls off of Geno's dick, choking himself on a moan and Geno shushes him gently. He pets Sid's face and reaches out to do the same to Jordan. He leans forward so that Geno can reach him without slipping off the small ledge of the headboard. He winds up pressed up against Sid's back again, which lets him somehow slide in _deeper_ and the angle must be having him hit Sid's prostate _just right_ because Sidney groans out like he's dying.

Geno steers his dick back between Sid's lips once Sid catches his breath and Jordan takes it has his sign to move.

He keeps himself plastered up against Sid's back, grinding his hips into Sidney rather than trusting. Sid starts going fucking crazy for it, grunting from the back of his throat, never quite managing to catch is breath with his mouth full of Geno's dick and Jordan slamming into him from behind. 

Jordan's chest is slick with sweat and so is Sid's back. They slide together as Jordan leans down to suck on Sidney's neck and kiss at his jaw. Sid's too far gone to do anything fancy with Geno's dick so he's just mouthing and moaning against the length of it. Geno doesn't seem to mind if the white knuckled grip he has on Sidney's hair is any indication.

He leans forward when Sid's head ducks down to suck on Geno's balls again. Jordan gets up on his tiptoes, moaning right into Sidney's ear as he slips just those last few centimeters into Sidney's body, turning his head for a few seconds to center himself and getting a mouthful of Sid's hair for his trouble.

Jordan turns back when he he's certain he won't come just from feeling Sid's heartbeat pulsing around his dick and sticks out his tongue as far as it'll can go. He manages a few kitten licks on Geno's swaying dick, tasting Geno's precome when he manages to get the head of it into his mouth for a couple of seconds. Geno takes a deep inhalation of breath before screwing his eyes shut. Jordan grinds his hips against Sid's ass and tries to take just _that_ much more of Geno into his mouth. Jordan gags a bit, mouth stretched wide around Geno's dick and he has to pull off to breathe. Jordan fights to catch his breath, gasping against Geno's cock and Geno grunts once at the feel of it ghosting against his dick before he starts coming on Jordan's face.

Some of it drips down onto Sid's where he's apparently been fingering Geno's hole with a spit slick finger of his own, the crafty bastard, and Sid licks it off his cheek with his tongue.

Sidney balances his weight on one shoulder so he can reach a hand up to twist around and grab at Jordan's head, pulling so that he can somewhat reach Jordan's face with his mouth. Sid laps at his chin, licking up Geno's come that landed there and Jordan uses their slight shift in position to re-leverage his feet.

He gets back up on his toes and uses a hand to pin Sidney to the bed. Jordan starts thrusting into him genuinely this time around, fucking Sid so hard that the bed beneath them bounces their bodies back into each other. 

Geno's hand pulls free of Sidney's hair and he rubs his fingers across Jordan's face. Jordan gets one good swipe at them and as he savors his first good taste of _Geno_ he watches Geno shove those come-slick fingers into Sidney's mouth, forcing Sidney to take them all the way inside until his lips are resting against Geno's knuckles, just like downstairs only _better_ because now he's feeing Sid his come. Sidney groans long and loud around Geno's fingers, his ass tightening up around Jordan's cock and Jordan knows that Sidney is coming from the way his body convulses around him.

Jordan's done, fucking _done_ and halfway though Sidney's orgasm Jordan starts in on his own. He grips Sidney's side hard enough to bruise and somehow his orgasm feels more intense at the thought that it probably will. Either way, he knows for a fact that he's never come so hard in his entire short-lived life. He rides out the rest of Sidney and his shared orgasm with his face pressed into Sidney's hair, fighting to breathe and fucking _remember his own name_.

Geno topples sideways, careful not to hit either of them with a stray limb as he falls face forward, stretching out his towards the foot of the bed. After a minute he reaches out to slap Jordan's ass, following it up with a sucking kiss to take away the sting. "Out now, Jordy. Game on Thursday and Sid'll be sore," Geno chastises. Jordan echoes Sidney's moans as he pulls out. He flops onto his back and stares at Geno's feet, blissed out. Jordan wonders what it means that he's attracted to Geno's _feet_. 

He shivers when Geno pulls the used condom off his dick and tosses in the bin conveniently situated next to the bed. Sid rolls over to face him and smiles his big, cheesy smile and Jordan has to kiss him just to make sure Sid doesn't notice that Jordan's smiling too.

After a couple seconds Sid pulls away and flops down at the end of the bed so that he's facing Geno. Sidney and he pillow their heads on Jordan's calves as they make out.

Jordan shakes his head and runs a hand through his sweat slicked hair. All he wants to do is pass out and hopefully go for round two when he wakes up. "You guys totally fuckin' tricked me."


End file.
